lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/March 10, 2008
March 10, 2008 Running length 22:24 "Executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse rehash and prehash . Current status * Writers had to write five scripts in six weeks, two are down, one is still being rewritten. * The two-hour finale is going to air separate hours this year. Rehash of * The Tempest is important. It was on Kelvin's Blast Door Map. It was the writers' attempt to do a little island history, to answer a few questions about the Others. The idea that the Dharma Initiative also had a station whose primary manufacture was chemical weaponry was an interesting story point. This can interpreted in different ways: that Dharma was not entirely peaceful, or that Dharma was aware of hostile forces on the island and used the gas to protect themselves. * The Charles Widmore video: It's a big reveal. Charles Widmore sent the boat. Ben probably knows why Widmore is looking for the island, but may not be telling the full truth. We will find out whether Ben is telling the full truth by the end of this season. * This episode is not the last we've seen of Harper Stanhope. Prehash of * We will find out who Ben's man on the boat is. * It will be about Sun and Jin. * By the end of it, many questions about the identities of the Oceanic Six will be answered. Questions * What parts of Lost are canon? Are the video game and Find 815 canon? ** The issue of canon is very tricky. If it's in the show, it's canon. For the remainder of the material, it depends on how much time and influence the executive staff have to assure the quality of all output. The Mobisodes and the Orchid video were written, produced and directed by the main staff, so they qualify as canon. However, the only thing that you really need to follow to really know everything there is to know about Lost is the show. * A few fun questions about what would happen if Lost characters ever came across Gilligan's Island characters on the show. * In one of the mobisodes, Christian Shephard tells Vincent to wake Jack up. In , the figure in Jacob's cabin can be identified as Christian. In , Christian's coffin was found empty. So where is Jack's dad, and will we see him more? ** We will be seeing more of him. It's a good question to ponder what exactly his role is. And it was a good observation that it was indeed him in Jacob's cabin. * Will we see the smoke monster again? ** Yes. But the rule with the smoke monster is that every time it is shown, its mythology is evolved a little further, so you learn something about it that you didn't know before. * Locke was cool in season one. However, his more recent actions have been doubtful. Will his actions eventually be redeemed? Will his seemingly strange antics all serve a purpose? ** Locke is on a journey, and like all journeys it has periods of doubting, uncertainty and frustration. There is a lot more to come about what his purpose is, and we will see an energized and activated Locke even in this season. * What happened at the end of the Via Domus video game? ** It wasn't all a dream. The writers are not interested in "all a dream" storytelling. But it's outside canon anyway. * Does Kris White actually have a job on the show or is he just a random guy found somewhere? ** Yes, he does have a job. Kris White works at ABC and does lots of things to help promote, publicize, market, podcast and extend the reach of the Lost empire and other Disney products. Other * Ji Yeon is a Korean name. * Next podcast will be after . Kevin Johnson will be an important character. We will meet him in that episode, otherwise it would be an even more questioned episode title than .